Brotherly Ice
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Based off Frozen. Yami has ice magic and after accidently hurting Yugi his younger brother he locks himself away. He doesn't want to lose him like he lost his other brother seven years ago. How will he deal when his parents die. And who is the girl who wants to take his brother. Well he won't have it. Tea bashing more than likely. rated due to Tea being a you know what.
1. The beginning

**Blue: Hello guys I got absolutely bored to the point where I am going to do Yugioh frozen. And unlike what most authors do with this kind of fanfic I am actually going to finish it. Probably. Also I am doing this my way. So it isn't going to be exactly like the movie.**

**Bakura: Ok so who is the cast?**

**Blue: I was getting to that. Now here it is. I will warn you Tea will NOT be a good guy.**

**Cast:**

**Elsa: Yami.**

**Anna: Yugi.**

**Kristoff: Atem.**

**Hans: Tea.**

**Olaf: Joey.**

**Sven: Tristan.**

**Other characters you will find out later.**

**Blue: Now enjoy.**

**Bakura: Blue doesn't own Yugioh or Frozen.**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, the midnight moon shining through the window. Yami was sleeping peacefully only to be rudely awoken by his little brother.

"Yami wake up." six year old Yugi said shaking him.

"No leave me be Yugi." Yami groaned.

"But the sky's awake so I have to play."

"Then go play by yourself." Yami complained.

"But Yami, we can build a snowman." Yugi said putting on his puppy dog eyes. {a/n: Of doom.}

Yami smirked and opened his crimson eyes. He saw Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with hope and wonder. 'So cute. I can't resist.' Yami thought getting out of bed.

"Yay." Yugi laughed.

Yami just smiled.

* * *

Yugi was practically dragging Yami through the castle to the ballroom. Yugi laughed that he was having fun with his brother.

"Ssshhhh. Yugi. We can't let them hear us." Yami said.

Yugi just ignored it too happy to care.

When they arrived in the ballroom, Yugi was so giddy.

"Do the magic. Let me see." Yugi begged.

"Alright little one." Yami said forming a glittery snowball in his hands. He then threw it into the air and it exploded, making it rain snow. {Wonder how that works.}

Yugi was dancing around catching snow with his tounge.

"Hey if you think that's cool watch this." Yami said. He stomped the ground turning the area into an ice rink.

"Wow." said Yugi in awe.

They danced along the ice having the times of their lives. They then proceeded to make a snowman. Not their finest work but good enough.

"Hi I'm Joey and I like warm hugs." Yami said behind Joey.

"I love you Joey." Yugi said tackling the poor snowman.

Yugi then started to jump off a mound of snow. "Yami catch me." Yugi said excitedly.

Yami caught him for a few good minutes but Yami couldn't keep up.

"Slow down Yugi. Little one I can't keep up." Yami said desperate he didn't want to lose his brother like the one he was told he lost seven years ago.

Yugi just ignored the warning for he didn't want the fun to stop.

"Yugi stop." Yami said. He tried to catch Yugi but he slipped on the ice. He fell backwards accidently hitting Yugi in the head with an ice blast.

Yugi dropped to the ground as Yami got on his feet. "Yugi no." Yami raced next to his brother. One of Yugi's blond bangs had turned white.

He lifted Yugi's head into his lap and cried softly. "Mama, Daddy." Yami yelled. All the snow around lost its prettiness and Joey the snowman had crumbled.

The doors to the ballroom were thrown open. "Yami this is getting out of hand." Yami's father, Aknankanon said.

"I know. I-I didn't mean too. I slipped and then this..." Yami cried.

"I know where we need to go." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Atem was riding through the woods on his pet reindeer, Tristan. He was bored out of his mind but saw something very interesting.

A horse rode through his path. But that wasn't the interesting part. What he saw next trailing it was...

"Ice?" Atem asked.

A smirk played across the 9 year olds lips. Sure he lost his family 7 years ago but he wasn't about to be depressed, he had a horse to chase.

"Come on Tristan faster." urged Atem.

* * *

Atem had shown up to see three people get off the horse a woman holding a fourth.

"Please my son, he needs help." Aknankanon pleaded. He wasn't about to lose his son a second time.

All the rocks around began to shake and unrolled into trolls.

"Wow amazing." Atem said.

"Oh my." Said the troll he and Tristan were behind. "Cuties, I think I'm gonna keep you."

Attention back to the four people the troll leader, grandpappy rolled in front of them.

"The king." a troll said.

"Please help my son." Niaza, Yami and Yugi's mother, said.

Grandpappy placed a hand on Yug's forehead.

"Your lucky it was the head and not the heart. The heart in not so easily changed, but the head...can be persuaded." he said.

"What do we do?" asked Niaza.

"I suggest removing all magic. Even memories of magic." Grandpappy said tampering with Yugi's memories.

"So he won't remember I have powers?" Yami asked.

After grandpappy was done he spoke. "Yami listen. Your power is a beautiful and a powerful thing. It can bring happiness and joy."

Yami started to smile at hearing it was a good thing.

Atem knitted his brow. How come Yami sounded so familiar.

"But...it is dangerous and can bring great fear. Fear will be your downfall. You have to stay in control. But like I said remove as much magic as possible."

"We will. We'll limit the staff. Close the gates. Remove as much contact with people." Aknankanon said. As much as he didn't want to say what he was about to say next, he had too.

"Including Yugi." he finished.

Yami tensed. He loved his brother and wanted to be with him. But he also knew it was for the best. He chocked back a sob and nodded.

"Yami?" Niaza asked. She was worried for her son and his relationship with his brother.

"Are you sure this is right? What about their relationship?" she asked.

"No mom it's fine. It's for the best. Yugi's safety is all that matters to me." Yami said. He was heartbroken but had to stay strong.

Niaza nodded not convinced.

They got back on the horse, Yugi still unconscious.

Back at the castle Yugi moved into his own room to be away from Yami. But Yugi didn't know about that. He kept trying to get Yami to come out the door. Yami locked himself in for a reason he didn't know. He just wanted him to come back out and play.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Yami was looking out onto the kingdom. He wanted to go out and play with Yugi, but every time he had to tell him to go away. It tore at his heart. He touched the window and frost immediately crept up the glass. He yelped and pulled his hand back.

Later that day Aknankanon had gave Yami gloves to wear and keep his ice in check. He kept away from his parents and Yugi as much as possible. He didn't want to hurt him. He was too afraid. He felt like a stupid idiot.

'It's my fault Yugi got hurt. It's all my fault.' Yami thought as a sob took over his body.

Aknankanon and Niaza were on the other side of the door. They wanted to comfort their son but he would have them stay away. Niaza looked at her husband. Aknankanon gave her the 'What have I done?' look.

* * *

Six years and two weeks later the couple were heading over on a trip to visit a neighboring kingdom.

"See you in two weeks." a 12 year old Yugi said hugging both.

"Do you have to go?" Yami asked. He didn't want to be left alone. His powers have only gotten worse over time.

"We'll be back before you know it." Niaza said. She kissed her son on the forehead. Yami allowed contact outside the room so he didn't look too suspicious.

* * *

Yugi was heading over to Yami's room. He had devastating news to share. He had to tell even if Yami hated him.

That was the conclusion that Yugi made a year ago. Yami has to hate him. I mean why else would he lock himself in his room and refuse to see him. Not only that but send him away every time he tried to see him.

Yugi finally came to Yami's door and knocked. {Ok guys little change of scene here.}

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Yami please let me in I have something that I need to tell you. It's really important." Yugi said with a shaky voice.

Yami could hear the wariness in Yugi's voice. It was then he knew Yugi had been crying.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yami I know you hate me but please let me in." Yugi begged.

Yami froze. {No pun intended.} Yugi thought he hated him.

"Yugi what makes you think I hate you?" Yami asked. He was really tempted to open the door.

"Yami why else would you avoid me for six years and push me away."

"Yugi I don't hate you. Little one I never could. I love you. But I had to lock myself away."

"Why?"

"I can't explain. Not now. Maybe someday, but until then just know that I do love you and that I do want to spend time with you. I just can't." tears welled up in Yami's eyes.

"Yami at least let me in for a few minutes I have something to tell you."

Yami sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it up and looked to find his tri-colored haired, amethyst eyed brother looking at him.

"Yami you better sit down." Yugi said.

Yami did just that sitting on the edge of his bed. Yugi sat down next to him.

"What is it Yugi? What's wrong."

"Yami, mom and dad's ship to the kingdom sank." Yugi said letting tears roll down his cheeks.

Yami widened his eyes. "No t-that can't be." Yami said shaking. 'Come on control yourself. You can't lose it in front of Yugi.'

Yugi just nodded. He immediately clung to Yami sobbing in his chest.

"Sssshhhh it's alright little one." Yami said stroking Yugi's hair. Yami saw the white bang and the memory of that night six years ago came flooding back. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He let his freezing tears fall, landing in Yugi's hair.

It was then Yami realized. 'Oh Ra that means I'm king...great just great.' he thought sarcastically.

Yami had too many problems. After Yugi calmed down he fell asleep. Yami just picked him up and walked out of the room for the first time in forever. {Again no pun intended.}

He took Yugi to his room and tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and left for his room.

All he did for the rest of the night was cry for his horrible life.

* * *

**Blue: Told ya it was different. I thought about making Solomon, grandpappy, but decided against it. Also there will be no songs. Also I wonder how Atem knows Yami. Also if anyone didn't notice Yami is 9 in the beginning and 15 in the end.**

**Bakura: That certainly was better than the cheesy movie.**

**YGO cast and Bakanaru: I agree.**

**Blue: Thanks guys.**

**Next: Coronation day and Tea tries to get Yugi. Thing is will it work?**


	2. revealed

**Blue: Hi guys. Well lets just say Yami's going to screw up big time.**

**Yami: How?**

**Blue: You'll have to read. Oh and um I will do let it go just because I like it. Oh and there will be no shippings. I repeat no shippings.**

**Yami: Aw man.**

**Blue: Well it doesn't work with this story. But Yugi will punch Tea at some point.**

**Yugi: Alright.**

**Blue: Then Atem runs into a pole. Oh and well Yami almost dies.**

**Yugi and Yami: What?!**

**Blue: Well Tea about kills him. Yugi saves him though.**

**Yugi: Do I survive?**

**Blue: Yes don't worry.**

**Bakanaru: Blue doesn't own Yugioh or Frozen.**

* * *

~4 years later~

Yami was pacing nervously in his room. He had finally come of age to be king.

After he learned his parents died he and Yugi had conversations with each other from the other sides of the doors.

He wasn't worried about being king, he was worried about the ceremony. He had to take off his gloves for it and really didn't want to.

"Come on calm down. It will be fine. My god. Ra if your watching this...help me." Yami told himself.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Yugi that you." Yami asked.

"Yep. Can I come in? It's a special day." Yugi said. He may be sixteen but he was happy to see his brother again.

"Ok give me a sec."

Yami who had taken his gloves off to practice put them back on and went to unlock his door.

Yami opened his door and smiled at his brother.

"Hey Yugi." Yami said.

'I wonder why he needs those gloves all the time.' Yugi wondered.

"Nervous much." he said.

"Yea I guess. It's hard to believe that I'm going to be king." Yami said.

"Well I'll help you. I just hope I can see more of you." Yugi said.

"Yugi you know I'd like to see you, but I can't. Not too often that is."

"Why...why can't you see me. I'm sure that I am old enough for you to tell me."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. I am not afraid."

"But I am. I just can't. I want to tell you but I can't." Yami had tears brimming his eyes.

"Yami please. I am not twelve anymore. I'm sixteen for Ra's sake. Just tell me."

"This has nothing to do with age. I'm just not ready to tell."

"You can't keep these emotions bottled up forever. Why won't you tell me anyway?"

"To keep you safe. I can't see you hurt again and I won't let you by knowing what I am."

"Yami I'm not afraid. And what do you mean 'What I am.'?"

"I just can't say. Please brother just drop the subject."

"No Yami. No I won't just please tell me."

Yami was frustrated and raised his hand. Yugi looked in horror.

Yami realized what he was doing and put down his hand.

"Yugi I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." Yami let a tear roll down his cheek.

'I guess I pushed him too far.' Yugi thought.

"Alright Yami. I'll leave it be. See you at the party." Yugi said getting up.

"Yugi I really am sorry."

"It's alright I pushed it too far. See you." Yugi waved.

Yugi then left the room.

'Way to screw up Yami. You about slapped your brother.' Yami thought.

* * *

In the coronation room Yami was standing in front of an alter his head bowed down.

"I now pronounce thee King Yami." said the minister as he placed a crown on Yami's head.

Yami then proceeded to hold a staff with the Winged Dragon of Ra on it, and a little box with Slifer the Sky Dragon on it.

"Um my king the gloves." said the minister, Arthur.

"Right." whispered Yami as he took of his gloves.

He then nervously, hense nervously, grabbed the items, turned around and held them out.

The whole room exploded in applause.

The nervous king looked down and saw frost creeping up the items. He set the items back on the pillow he got them from and put his gloves back on.

He just smiled hesitantly at the crowd. Yugi smiled back.

* * *

At the party Yami was wringing his hands.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said.

Startled Yami said. "Yugi don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Yami aren't you going to dance?"

"No I've never been one to dance."

"I know that's true. I'm glad to see you out of that room for once."

Yami sighed.

"Um forget I brought that up." Yugi said. He didn't like it when Yami got mad.

"Don't worry about. I want to get out more too. I just hope I can." Yami laughed.

"Yea being a king can keep you busy."

"Hello prince Yugi." a female voice said from behind.

Yugi turned around to see a short haired brunette with blue eyes.

"Hello who are you my lady?" Yugi greeted.

"I am lady Tea Mazaki and I would be honored to share a dance with you."

'Great I can seduce the guy and get his power. I can't get power from my family. I got six sisters.' Tea thought.

"Of course my lady. That is if my brother doesn't mind." Yugi said. He knew his brother was a great judge of character.

'There is something I don't trust about her. But she just wants a dance. Though if she does hurt him I wont care if my powers show.' Yami thought.

"It's alright Yugi go ahead." Yami said.

Yugi went off with Tea to the dance floor.

Yami smiled. 'I'm glad Yugi is having fun.'

He watched Yugi and Tea dance on the floor, Yugi laughing as he was having fun.

They two went outside out of Yami's line of sight.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yugi said.

Tea smirked.

'I don't trust this' Yugi thought.

"Well I thought we could go to your room for some alone time." she said.

'I should have known.' "No my lady I do not wish for that." he said.

"But Yugi. It will be nice." she said stroking his cheek.

Yugi wanted to puke.

"Lady will you stop. I do not like this." Yugi said.

"You can't resist my charms."

"I suggest you leave him alone." said a voice.

Yugi looked up and relaxed. His brother came to his rescue.

Tea growled. "Yugi and I were just going to his room."

"No we are not, and I don't appreciate you trying to seduce me." Yugi said narrowing his eyes.

At hearing this Yami's temper flared. "You will leave my brother alone. I have no appreciation for that kind of behavior. I especially won't have you do that to my brother." Yami growled.

Tea growled back.

"Come on Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi got out of Tea's grip and followed his brother, not happy.

Tea not one to give up, grabbed Yami's glove in an attempt to get his attention.

Tea pulled his glove off and yelled. "Hey I'm not done talking."

Yami noticed his glove off and was horrified. One wrong move and everyone could know.

"Give me back my glove." Yami demanded.

"Not until I have Yugi."

{In case you were wondering. They are still in the ballroom just near the back.}

"Just leave us alone." Yami said waving his arm.{ You know how Elsa did it in the scene with Hans and Anna.}

Unaware of it being his uncovered hand spikes of ice shot up and about stabbed Tea.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Yami covered up his hand with his other one close to his heart.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. "Is this that secret?"

Yami didn't respond. Everyone knew and he couldn't deny it.

"What is this witchcraft?" Weevil the govener of weaselton said.

"Explain." demanded another guest.

"This is evil."

Yugi was appalled. How could they say this about his brother..

"What are you going to do to us?" said a noble.

"Quiet. My brother isn't evil so keep your comments to yourself. He never meant to do that."

Yami was surprised. 'He's on my side?'

"How do you know?"

"Yea he just about stabbed lady Tea." were the responses.

"Well it isn't his fault, she tried to seduce me." Yugi growled.

The crowd gasped.

"He's lying. I would never do that." Tea snapped.

Unable to take anymore Yami fled out the room running as fast as he could.

"Yami!" Yugi called from behind him.

"Please Yugi just stay away." Yami yelled back.

He had to get away. He saw a lake and took a long shot.

He stepped on the water and it immediately turned to ice. Crying he ran. Ran as fast as he could to get away. He had to leave.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. "Yami please come back."

'I'm sorry Yugi. Please forgive me.' Yami thought.

Yugi was at the edge of the lake. He wanted to go after his brother. But he knew he wanted to have some alone time. As he was crying he noticed something. Snowflakes were landing on and around him.

"Snow? But how?" Then it hit him. 'Of course. Yami's powers are out of control.' he thought.

Meanwhile...

Yami had been walking up the North Mountain. He felt free up here. He felt relieved.

Yami tried to calm himself by humming a song his parents taught him after his accident. But he added a few new lyrics.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. _

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like...I'm the king._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

_Be the good boy you always have to be._

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know._

_Well now they know." _He sang. Throwing off his other glove.

_"Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage oooooooonnnnn._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

He ran up the mountain after taking off his cape and letting it fly in the wind. He did a few things. Like make a few columns of snow and make a Joey the snowman, like he did all those years ago.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

_And the fear that once controlled me._

_Can't get to me at all._

_Now it's time to see what I can do._

_To test the limits and break through._

_No right No wrong._

_No rules for me._

_I'm free._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I stand and here I'll stand._

_Let the storm rage ooon._

In the middle of this Yami started to form an ice palace. {Sorry guys but I am not going into great detail.}It was just a shell at the moment but it already impressive.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast._

_I'm never going back the past is in the paaaasssssttttt._

As Yami sang this he took off his crown and threw it in the opposite direction.

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go. _

_Let it go._

_That perfect boy is gone._

_And here I stand in the light of dayy._

_Let the storm rage ooooooooooooonnnnnnnn._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

And with that last line he turned back into his castle he just finished making and slammed the door behind him.

He was finally free and wasn't going back.

'I'm sorry I hurt you brother, but it has to be this way.' he thought before going to bed for the night.

* * *

**Blue: Ok who thought I would put implied peachshipping in this. I wouldn't do that to save my life. Also no Yami didn't get a change in outfit he just threw away the glove, crown, and cape. **

Next: Yugi goes looking for Yami and meets Atem. Oh and in one of the four years we skipped Yami told Yugi about the missing brother thing so yea he knows. Just clarifying.


End file.
